


I Want To Be Where The People Are

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bad Weather, Boats and Ships, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman John, POV Third Person, Pirate Sherlock, Pirate/Mermaid - Freeform, Piratelock, Pirates, Rain, Romance, Royalty, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unconsciousness, Underwater, Yaoi, in this case, mermaidlock, merman, or - Freeform, please comment, please read and review, statue, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: "Even though merpeople are said to have no tears, John could still feel prickling in his eyes before they dissolved in the rest of the water, becoming part of *their* world. "I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore -"“Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"





	1. Chapter 1

Merprince John found himself arguing with his father, the sea king again. He couldn't stop himself from shouting: "I want to be, where the people are!" Even though merpeople are said to have no tears, John could still feel prickling in his eyes before said tears dissolved in the rest of the water, becoming part of *their* world. "I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore -"

“Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"  
"But if you would just listen -"  
"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?!"  
John turned away, fuming and with clenched fists. His father was such a...a oh, he couldn't even find the right word! Damnit! As he was swimming away, swearing to himself, John noticed a pale figure landing with a soft *thud* a few meters ahead. "Hello?" He called out. There was no answer. Huh. He'd better go check it out. When John came closer, he noticed that it was...a statue! Of a human! Oh, this was his lucky day! The statue had landed against a sea rock and gotten tangled in seaweed. When he pulled it out, brushing some seaweed off of it's face, John could see that the statue was sculpted as a beautiful boy, around his own age in fact. He let his webbed hands wander across the smooth marble stone, feeling the resemblence of curls with a pirate hat on top. Further, he felt sharp cheekbones, full lips, a slender neck, down to a well sculped chest with firm nipples which his fingertips couldn't seem to help play a little extra with (John's spine tingled pleasantly at that). What John found most desirable however, was of course those...what where they called? Legs? Yes, that was it. Clad in a shorter pair of...ah, he'd totally forgotten that word. And those funny (but still beautiful)...feet? That's the word, right? John marveled at those tiny digits at the end of the statues' feet. And then, he looked down at his own body. His chest didn't seem much different from that of the statues', but his tail...oh how he wished he could exchange it for a pair of legs! To breath air, and air alone. All of his storybooks told about how dangerous humans where, but he still couldn't stop the wave of hope that surged through him. And, besides, how could someone who looked as beautiful as this boy (please let him exist for real as well) be dangerous?  
John felt his heartbeat quicken. He wouldn't let his father decide what to do or not anymore! With a long, final glance at the statue, John began swimming up, towards the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirate Captain Sherlock Holmes (or, as his foe, Captain Moriarty called him; Captain Sharkey) struggled to keep his ship on the right course. He didn't have any crewmen (or women). Other people were tedious.  
It was pouring from the heavens as Sherlock tried his best to keep everything in check, but, and the Captain found it difficult to admit to himself, he was failing miserably. He thought about the statue which he'd received as a birthday (he'd been celebrating in port only a week ago) gift from his brother and the way it had sunk as a result of the storm he'd endured for three whole days now. What was worse, it didn't seem like the weather would get any better either, rather the opposite in fact. Sherlock shivered, swiping his wet, dark curls from his forehead. He'd long since lost his pirate hat. His pants clamped around his legs in an uncomfortable fashion. To his horror, Sherlock noticed a particularly fierce wave rising up like a wall straight ahead! He steeled himself. If he was to die, he would go down with this ship like a proud Captain. He felt the floor board under him give way. Cold. It was so cold. And then, there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

The closer to the surface John came, the more he could see. Something big. A dark shape of some kind. Movement. A smaller form beneath the bigger one. John braced himself when...he saw that it was...a human! He swam as quickly as he could towards the land dweller. It couldn’t be...could it? But yes, it looked exactly like the marble boy he’d studied earlier! John’s heart thumped painfully in his chest. He had to save him! Finally, he was close enough to grasp the cold, lifeless arm that belonged to the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on. The boy’s hat was missing, but otherwise, it was him.  
Please, don’t let it be too late! But no, he could feel a very faint pulse in the wrist he grabbed onto as he made his way towards the surface as fast as his tail could carry him. 

When John’s head finally did broke the surface, the relief he felt was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. The boy would be safe soon! John just had to find someplace where he could drop the human off.  
As droplets of water fell from the sky, John found it difficult to see very far. Huh. That was an odd feeling. He thought he spotted a beach some distance ahead, and he began swimming towards it, always making sure to keep the boy’s face above the surface.

When John reached the beach at last, he was completely exhausted. He just managed to place the boy on the wet sand and promptly fell asleep, his tail hidden in the cool water and his head on the boy’s pale, naked chest.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, did you know that ancient marble statues where actually painted? I always thought it weird that they wouldn't be so it makes total sense to me :) here's a link: https://theancienthome.com/blogs/blog-and-news/greek-roman-statues-painted


End file.
